Pokemon in Neo- Saffron
by Chikorita1
Summary: As humans tried to completely wipe out all Pokemon, anger was cast on both Pokemon and humans and war was started. It is up to Pikachu, Chikorita and the others to stop this madness and bring peace to the world
1. Neo-Saffron, a city of machinery

Pokemon In Neo Saffron  
  
Ch.1- Neo-Saffron, A City of Machinery  
  
As quick as he can he ran through the bushes as fast as he can, escaping pursuit of a hungry Pidgeotto. He didn't look back, but could hear where the Pidgeotto was. He purposely kept his tail down so he would be a harder target to get. He couldn't outrun the Pidgeotto, but if he reaches out of the forest, he will be saved. No Pokemon is brave enough to enter the human world. Even a deadly Gyarados or fierce Fearow wouldn't dare to even get close to them. Talk about a little Pidgeotto. He didn't understand. How come he isn't allowed to fight back? He can just zap that dumb bird into pieces.  
  
Pidgeotto is getting closer and closer, and Pikachu could see the lights in the human world. He dived out into the streets and out of the forest. Pidgeotto jerked and quickly flew away. Pikachu sighed. That's the third Pokemon today that tried to get him. Dread all these stupid humans that made his live so miserable. But now back to business. He's supposed to find something to eat for his group. He looked up and could see no sun, moon or the stars. Those human lights lighted up the world. It's all because of the big "pizza" up there blocking the sky. How much Pikachu wished that Pokemon could live above the plate. That's impossible. His brother tried to escape up the plate and then news from other Pokemon said he's caught and now was dead. He remembered his great grandpa's teaching that was passed down for generations.  
  
"They say that Neo-Saffron will be a city of machinery and technology. Humans will build sections, one above the other in order to solve the problem we have today, which is lack of room to live."  
  
Back at home; his family still keeps the plan of Neo-Saffron his grandfather stole. It was an impossible task for others, under the heavy security and guards protecting these top-secret industries of the humans. But his father said that great grandpa was very agile when he's young and was one of the very best Pokemon in the world. His quiet but fast movement and also his skill of climbing pipes and opening windows made this task a piece of cake for great grandpa. He had the map stuck in his map due to the reason that he read it over and over again.  
  
Their home was totally covered by the plate above. The roof was lit up by light 24 hrs all around. And because the sun doesn't "exist" anymore, they had no way to tell day or time. How many time had passed no longer matter for Pokemon. No matter is it day or night, sun or no sun, Pokemon these days only focus on trying to survive. Only the best and strongest Pokemon can survive out of all others. Pokemon is no longer the same.  
  
After he heard the sound of a human walking towards, he went back to his objectives as Pikachu swiftly ran into that pipe. It stinks! But he had no choice since through this pipe is the fastest way to go to forest part F to look for some left over food of other Pokemon. The air in the pipe and in the city smelled exactly the same- oil refineries and industrial waste. This section the air was so polluted that later they must move out of Neo-Saffron. Pikachu slowed down into a walk to rest. After he exited this pipe there must be some sort of hungry Pokemon waiting for him. And that so called "forest" is so puny, but at least bigger than his home. Humans thought that having these little forests throughout the city should be enough for these "low-life" Pokemon. Someday he will prove them wrong, very wrong.  
  
Waters dripped in the pipe, as Pikachu took a turn to the left following a guide carved on the wall by Pokemon, as those direction signs the humans have in the city. `Turn right to District 13, left to Forest Part F' Pikachu read. District 13, he had heard of that place. It's where the old gym is. It's abandoned long ago in his grandpa's age. According to his grandpa trainers who were nice to Pokemon and tame them to fight and be friends with them, will travel around the world and collect something so call "badges." With 8 badges in hand, a trainer can enter the Pokemon League, and the champion of the league receives great honors from everyone around the world. His grandpa was a Pokemon under the command of one of the greatest master. Heard that a psychic Pokemon master trained there. How weird. Trainer? The only thing human will do to Pokemon is torture, kill and do biological experiment with them. Friendship and peace between Pokemon and human is impossible. They are 2  
totally different kinds of living and will always be. As Pikachu argued with himself about this serious matter, there are uninvited guests behind him.  
  
"It's a dead end," said Pikachu, knowing that the sign must be wrong or it's some Pokemon fooling around and drew that sign. Just as he tried to turn back, several angry Rattatas covered his exit.  
  
This part of the pipes is wet, and was covered by sewer water. Behind him Pikachu heard something fell out of the air duct, as a Raticate appeared, seeming to be the leader of the gang. Pikachu should have known this would happen. Pipes are the most important networks of communication of Pokemon. Certainly some evil Pokemon would take advantage of the network and wait for their prey to appear. These Rattatas and Raticates must be waiting for someone to pass for a long time. Pikachu quickly released a Thundershock before the Rattatas and Raticate could attack him from both sides. With the water extra powered his attacks, the Rattatas were quickly defeated and fainted. However the Raticate leader remained standing strong and charged forward with the famous Super Fang attack. Pikachu was utterly defeated and fell near the fainted Rattatas. As he tried to release a stronger bolt attacks, he failed to do so. He was too weak at the moment. He hadn't eaten enough food for about  
several days by now. Seems like this is the dead end for him. He's going to rest in this dreadful place. As the Raticate was about to give the finishing blow, a vine whip crashed onto the Raticate as it saved Pikachu's life.  
  
Pikachu quickly look around and saw one of the most rare types of Pokemon in Neo-Saffron. A grass type Pokemon Chikorita stood right in front of him. He was surprised. All these waste dumped into the already dirty rivers and the polluted air with the lack of sunlight drove grass and bug type of Pokemon out of the city or unintentionally killed them. Such a healthy looking Pokemon is rare here, and this Chikorita must be at what grandpa's time call "levels."  
  
The Raticate fell back and looks greatly annoyed. He could've been feasting on that rat for dinner. The fierce Pokemon charged at the grass Pokemon but was immediately hit by an invisible wall. Pikachu was impressed by the strength of the Reflect attack. Seems like Chikorita couldn't even felt the attack at all, as she was just standing still behind the shield. Then she attacked offensively with a Razor Leaf and forced the Raticate to take retreat.  
  
"Thank you for your help!" said Pikachu, as he was astonished by Chikorita's power. However his hospitality was returned coldly.  
  
"..." Chikorita said nothing in return. She just continued on her journey to wherever she's going. She was about to turn around but was stopped by Pikachu's words.  
  
"Why did you help me anyway? You could've just leave me here and watch me die. Why?"  
  
For the first time Pikachu heard her say something.  
  
"**You don't need a reason to help people, **" and she quickly took left.  
  
As the dramatic event was over, Pikachu continued towards his destination. He wondered where that Chikorita came from, and where she's heading. Maybe perhaps she came from above the plate, and that's why she's so healthy and powerful. Perhaps she knows what the world above this dreadful place is like. He kept on wondering until he saw the light and realized that he's at the end of the pipe. He looked out carefully in all directions, and saw nothing in sight, beside a group of Spearow feasting on a dead Pidgey. This is near a residential area, and he sadly stared at those Spearows and the dead Pidgey. Then a little kid went out and saw the Pokemons, and Pikachu quickly darted back to the sewer. His pointy ears heard everything, and the sound of the boy throwing perhaps a rock at the Pokemon, scaring them away. The Spearows took the body of Pidgey and flew off into the "skyless sky."  
  
Pikachu focused hard as he looked both sides. No signs of human are here, and so he quickly darted across the street and hid behind a stinky trashcan as the sound of a car whizzed by. That was a close call. He was almost discovered by human. Pikachu skillfully climbed up the rusty pole and riskily jumped onto the rooftop of a house. He then continues to head towards the forest.  
  
He must get the timing right. If he jumped too early or too late he's goner. Those human will discover him for sure. But with the heavy load of his properties on his back was weighting him down. This big bag of stuff was becoming a drag for him. But no matter what, he must not fail. His brother had jumped ahead on the last train and he succeeded. His brother will be waiting for him at Section 2, where the blue sky will be visible, and the sun! True light, unlike these human made light here. He had never seen the sun. He wondered what it looks like. But now it's no time to daydream. He must focus. If his brother can make it, so can he!  
  
He crawled on all 4s unlike usual. Although he is a Pokemon but any generations of their family after his great grandpa had been born with the ability to walk on 2 legs, like a human. This caused them great harm and discriminations from all other Pokemon. "You betrayed all Pokemon working with humans!" He heard people insult him with these sentence lots of times, and after a while he's used to it. His strange ability to walk on 2 legs and talk human language nearly causes them their life. Good thing he's fast enough or else that Chikorita he met before would've crushed him with that Vine Whip. It missed him by the tail, and good thing he's a skilled runner or else. But he looked at the wound on his left paw. That razor leaf cut him good, and although some time has passed now after that Chikorita stopped chasing him, that wound still bleeds lightly, and his head was nearly hit too, or his whiskers would be cut off. But talk about that Chikorita, she's definitely powerful and  
a real cutie!  
  
The sound of the magnet train was here, and he must succeed. He believed that by thinking of his older brother waiting for him above the plate. Waiting for him to play and sleep under the warm scorching sun. He concentrated, stared at the train tracks, and jumped...  
  
Carefully not to be seen, Pikachu took the longer darker route where very few Pokemon or human uses. It's quite a secret to use this short underground passage dug by some giant Pokemon, maybe an Onix. Nah, it can't be. Many giant Pokemon like Onix or even the once mightiest and most fierce Pokemon of the sea, Gyarados, had been caught by humans to do biological or nuclear experiments in their laboratory. An Onix must dug this tunnel in the past, but had now been caught. Thinking about all this Pikachu loathed human even more, especially the Silph Co® whose headquarters are in the center of the whole Neo-Saffron. They had been mass-producing those balls to capture Pokemon, which great grandpa calls them Pokeballs. Master Ball, Silph Co®'s greatest invention ensures human to capture any Pokemon without any trouble at all. They claims that even the strongest Pokemon cannot resist the Master Ball for any longer than 7 seconds. Their advanced biological technology of Pokemon and  
other animals made them the far most superior international company of the world. He heard of none who survived after being caught by a Master Ball and was sent into the headquarter... Pikachu stopped walking and sat on a rock in the tunnel. He sighed. Life sucks. And it always has. If you're born in this Section, then you have a high chance stuck here for your whole life, never to go outside again. Very few succeed from going up the plate. But Pikachu always has what others call a foolish idea of going up the plate.  
  
Pikachu opened the manhole cover and popped out of the hole and was out of the tunnel. It's the middle of the forest of "friendly" Pokemon. A Nidoran (m) greeted him, as Pikachu returned the greetings as polite as he could. This forest should be the safest place for Pokemon. The highly toxic surrounding this place made by the ruler of this forest, Nidoking, stopped any intruder by the slimy poison. Sometimes other flying or poison Pokemon tried to break through the poisonous barriers but then they were driven away by the Nidorans, Nidorinos and Nidorinas. Together they defend and live quietly in this wood. The Pikachus and Nidorans had known each other for a whole generation, when first Neo-Saffron was built. Pikachu freely moved around the wood, looking for anything edible. He saw a glimpse of a Nidoran (f) fallen down on to the floor and collapsed. She must have fainted from hunger like most other friendly Pokemon. Some Nidorinos and Nidorinas sneaked out of the forest  
from the tunnel and went out. Probably went out searching for food in other more dangerous districts. Pikachu spotted a mushroom on the floor and quickly picked it out and ate it whole. The trees were taller in this forest, and he couldn't see the top really clearly. The yellowy leaves of the trees showed signs of the soil were poor here, indicating that the ground here is highly polluted. Food here will be lesser and lesser then. Food for Pokemon will soon be scarce.  
  
Pikachu's ear heard a faint buzzing sound in the sky, as he quickly looked up, a herd of Beedrill charging into the forest. The deadly bug Pokemon had their sharp needles ready to have a bloody feast. As the Beedrills are closer, Pikachu warned the others as he quickly hid near an empty barrel near the tunnel exit. The Beedrills charged and showed how powerful their poisonous stingers and their cut attack can do. As the battle was becoming fiercer, Pikachu decided it maybe a better idea to go into the tunnel. He tried to dart to the manhole as fast as he could, but was spotted by one of the Beedrill. The Beedrill uses his Agility to catch up to Pikachu but was immediately stopped dead in its tracks by a Nidorino's horn attack. Pikachu was grateful, but now it's not the time to say thanks. He quickly opened the manhole cover and lay on the floor as a poisonous stinger stung through the manhole trying to reach Pikachu. Pikachu, who had his ears down and hands over his dark  
eyes, slowly crawled to a farer spot, and removed his hands from his eyes. The stinger had been removed from the manhole, but sounds of a great battle could be heard through the dirt. Pikachu quickly ran back to home.  
  
The next day after several small tragedy of the usual getting chased stuff, Pikachu opened the manhole cover to the Nidorans' forest and he gasped and couldn't believe what he saw. The smell of the dead and blood was filled in the air. Blood flew and drips down into the earth. Bodies of Beedrills and Nidorans were everywhere. Seems like both sides had paid their life in the battlefield. Some trees were cut down by one of the 2 forces, and Pikachu then saw something, which gave him a crazy idea. He saw a human magnet train going up the plate.  
  
Chikorita was moving along a very slow pace in the forest near District 13. The air was slightly cleaner around this area and she decided to take her time to enjoy this air as much as she could. It's not very fresh and the smell of oil refineries were in the air, but it's much better than the rest of the town she had traveled. Many friendly Pokemon was curious why she's traveling all alone in such a dangerous world. She must travel alone. She will only bring misfortune and disasters for anyone around her. It's not easy to escape like her. All her friends were still stuck in that horrible place. They are probably looking for her, maybe, maybe not. What's her destination of her long cold lonely journey? Why did she escape and went on this journey, unlike all other who stood up and fought against the humans? She couldn't answer. Her destination was unknown. She doesn't know herself. All she knows is she let everyone down. She was such a coward not staying with everyone else who  
stood up bravely and either died on the battlefield or was taken away. She could never forgive herself. Why? Why did she escape? She doesn't know. Something inside her told her that she must escape. Something much bigger is waiting for her. Maybe that's what they say. She never believed in that kind of stuff, but maybe it's true. It may be what they call all the time- "Destiny calls."  
  
Note- new feature of this story sometimes had sentences or character's lines quoted by **s. Those are called "wise words of the chapter." Lines I copied from other game, TV or other fanfics. They are stuff, which I think are quite an important lessons to us all.  
  
Wise words of the chapter- you don't need a reason to help people  
  
-Zidane Tribal, from Final Fantasy 9 (RPG game by squaresoft)  
  
Do leave your e-mail address in the review. This is entirely optional. If you do, I'll inform you through e-mail when the next chapter will be out, like the old authoralert. If you think this story is crap or it's brilliant, do tell me in the review so I know what areas I need improvement on, such as character descriptions, etc...  
  
Next Chapter- Into the Sunlight 


	2. Into the Sunlight

1 Pokemon In Neo Saffron  
  
Ch.2- Into the Sunlight!  
  
As the train was about to stop at the station, Meowth awoke on the train. He wasn't in the train, but on top of the train. He was still only half awake, and was unclear where he was. He rolled to the left until he nearly screamed for where he was. Tiny lights and apartments was below him, as the sky was finally visible, in sight. The dark city below him shone as from above it seemed full of life and tranquility. However, from his personal experience, he only recognized the place down below with its red dirt as the torture chamber. The train door opened, as people from the dark city stepped into the station and went to this new world above. Meowth looked up the orange sky with curiosity, as a golden circular object was slowly rising from the mountains in the Far East. He succeeded. He was up the plate.  
  
He was then awake from his daydream as he realized the train would soon be moving again. He looked around for the hole his brother was talking about in the station, and there he'll meet help for his escape. And a little further will be where his brother will be waiting for him. He then quietly jumped off the train as it roars and off to the next station. Meowth hid in the shadows and climbed in the tiny crack in the wall. He forced his way through and then he was in this little room. There a Totodile was waiting for someone, with some other Pokemon was waiting for their relatives to come up above the plate. This was how all Pokemon sneaked up from the salvage world below. This room is like a train station for Pokemon with hope of their friends or relatives safe journey. However, he was disappointed for not seeing his brother waiting for him. He unhappily headed for the exit.  
  
"Hey…" said the Totodile leaning towards the wall to him. He was not facing him really, but just staring at emptiness. According to his lines of sight, he's staring at the floor, nearly motionless. Certainly this aged Totodile had lots in his mind.  
  
"Hey…" Meowth just quietly answered in return, but with tremor in his voice, showing great amount of fright from the cold greetings of this Totodile.  
  
"Don't go yet. Wait for your younger bro. Then I'll take you to the hideout."  
  
"Wha? Meowth! What the heck are you talking about? I… I don't have any brothers!" Said Meowth in surprise. He tried to remain as calm as he can get, but deep inside he was like a piece of glass, easily shattered.  
  
"You're lying. I know you're." Totodile said in confidence. He lightly laughed at the youngster, but still seems a little cold. Meowth said nothing as he wished to quickly get out of "The Station". The cat Pokemon ignores the mysterious water Pokemon and tried to leave.  
  
"2 Meowths with a green bag around their neck, and able to walk like a human. Isn't this you I'm waiting for?" Meowth stopped moving, and figured out Totodile was the Pokemon he's looking for.  
  
"Yes certainly! I'm the younger Meowth out of the two! Where's my brother? Is he also safe?" asked Meowth quickly, giving no time for Totodile to answer. Totodile looked at him, and knew that he'll be shocked at his reply. He can see how deeply Meowth cared for his brother, but it would be pointless to hide the truth.  
  
"I'm afraid he either comes on another train, missed this station or he didn't survive this journey," Meowth laughed out loudly.  
  
"Ha ha ha… My brother is much stronger than I'm. If I survived this, so can he! Nice joke!"  
  
"I'm not kidding!" said the Totodile in slight anger, but Meowth was just laughing. Totodile then moved his claws back and did a scratch attack in front of him. Meowth stopped laughing immediately as Totodile used the attack and great wind blew. His Meowth whiskers felt the wind and stuck to his face. After several seconds, the wind calmed down as Meowth was in awe with how powerful the simple scratch attack is. He could not imagine how easily it would be if he and that Toto-freak had an battle and Totodile would win with a breeze and slice him up like a piece of weak tofu with slash attacks.  
  
"Are you listening?" said the Totodile, as Meowth nodded.  
  
"Believe it or not, your brother never came here,"  
  
"He survived… he survived…"  
  
"Face facts dude. He's dead. D-E-A-D Dead!"  
  
"He may not be. He may just pass this station and he's riding another train to come back right now! Meeeowth! Why should I not trust my very last family member and believe in you, old fag!" Totodile wasn't angered but then was silent.  
  
"Fine. Then we'll wait for 2 more train."  
  
Time passed on quick as numbers of train pass by and the sun was high up into the sky. It's noon already and Meowth's brother had not appeared yet. Soon after they decided to wait for news back in the hideout.  
  
Totodile was leading Meowth through the rest of these cracks from the station to their hideout. The complicated system of tunnels was hard for Meowth to understand. Totodile was explaining that all these fake tunnels usually leads to dead end so others won't break in, including other Pokemon and humans.  
  
When they came in the middle of this tunnel. Totodile stopped and faced Meowth.  
  
"You think you're a fast escaper or a powerful fighter?" asked Totodile, and Meowth confidently checked himself as a fast escaper. He practiced it many times before in the world down below. This new universe up here is much more different. Pokemon seemed to be more civilized and nicer then Pokemon down in that junk. He still remembered how that nasty Chikorita almost cut his whiskers of his face. It was close. The razor leaf just flew by within 5 cm before his face. And if it wasn't for the sound of humans coming near, his life came to an end.  
  
"Then ready to rock!" said Totodile, as they would soon enter the world in the light. They ran out the tunnel and ended up in a hidden spot of a child's playground. Light then immediately got into Meowth's eyes and he wasn't use to this natural light and these green sceneries near him in this playground. Then they were ready for action and charged outside into the unfriendly world of mankind.  
  
"Stop!" said the police as they chased the two Pokemon. Meowth ran for life up the road as Totodile ran after Meowth. One of the 2 Policemen charged at Totodile but it was a big mistake as Totodile revealed a Slash attack and his face was immediately bleeding and ruined. The other policeman left in horror to call for backups. But then there would be enough time for the getaway.  
  
"This is the hideout, hideout for Pokemon who had no home above the plate. There are many Pokemon like you, and you may make some friends," introduced Totodile, as they reached an old abandoned human house in the outskirt of the city. Far out the broken window they could see the last layer of Neo- Saffron, Silph Co headquarter and the world of millionaires. They were no near close to the city center. Meowth looked inside the house and saw a wide variety of Pokemon in here. There was an old Sandslash, a Ninetales with her young Vulpix, a lonely Blissey, a healthy Scyther and then whom Totodile referred to as "hey dude", Noctowl. From what Meowth overheard of Totodile and Noctowl's conversations, Meowth predicted that Totodile and Noctowl had been known for a long time.  
  
"Remember the time when we were under master's commands?" asked Totodile.  
  
"Yes, you're as jumpy as ever," laughed Noctowl as they talked about their mysterious past. Meowth wasn't interested in any of them of making friends though. His brother was gone. He's a goner. Meowth sighed as Noctowl and Totodile got near him.  
  
"It's no use to be sad. Tears won't bring back your lost relatives. I've seen many other similar cases in the train station. You're just have to face the truth," said Noctowl, and Meowth just nodded hopelessly.  
  
  
  
Razor Leaf was fired but the monster just stood still, not affected by the attack at all. The purple monstrous machine appeared to be unbeatable. The human driver whose hat was clearly stated "Police" with goggles laughed at her and so calls her pathetic attack. She gasped as she ran quickly and swiftly across the streets, as the sound of human machinery was chasing her. She heard the sound of the huge steps taken by the heavy machinery, armed with guns and the unknown techno weapon. Then the footsteps stopped as she kept on running. She slowly turned her head around as she was trying to get some rest as a blade of energy slashed her. It's a Gust attack of a Pidgeot! But fired by a human machine? That's just plain strange! She was blasted straight for the pile of garbage as the pile broke down and she crash-landed. The machine's footstep was heard again, as it was slowly getting nearer to her. There's no way to out run it, or to beat it. She helplessly looked around, searching for help, but as expected, no one was seen on the street, but some hungry Fearows soaring above her like deadly vultures waiting for the machine's last move to finish her of, then have a lovely feast. She noticed the hole in the wall. It's one of sewer systems of Pokemon. She quickly dodged another gust attack and leaped quickly inside the sewer entrance. As she heard some angry exclamation from the driver of the monster, she didn't look at where she headed, but just forward to anywhere safe and accidentally rammed into him.  
  
  
  
Pikachu was on his way back home, as suddenly something turned to him and rammed into him fiercely with full-force. He growled, as he didn't look at who tackled him, but then soon stopped after recognizing who it was.  
  
"You again!" Pikachu said, as Chikorita was just sitting in the sewer corner, catching her breath, gasping for air. He ignorantly walked near her, and then headed outside to see what's happening outside. But then he was pulled back with full-force as Chikorita was pulling his tail, refusing for him to take a step forward. Grabbing his tail was something Pikachu hated, but then he just ignored it and walked back to her.  
  
"What's the rush?" asked Pikachu in a cheerful manner, but there's no answer but the sound of the water dripping down from the sewer's roof.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
No reply was responded.  
  
"Hey I'm trying to be nice here and what're you doing?" said Pikachu being slightly ticked off here. Chikorita mumbled that she just wanted to be left alone, but it just made Pikachu feel bad to watch her sitting there all alone helplessly, so just sit by her side and just be quiet. However, the act of kindness from Pikachu was rather mistaken for a sense of dumbness by Chikorita, and she felt rather disturbing for him to stare at her in such ways. But then, seeing Pikachu's black round eyes and joyous expression just calmed her down after what she gone through in the chase.  
  
They just sat like that for at least an hour, and Pikachu yawned. He was certainly bored, but it made his heart felt guilty to suddenly leave, so he was just forced by his conscience to just sit here with her. Chikorita was getting a good recovery, lying there doing nothing. She just sighed at how pathetic she was comparing to her mother in the past. And she started thinking about the day how she was the only survivor able to escape from the laboratory of Silph Co.  
  
  
  
The 4 walls made of metal plate was her prison, and she was young at that time. Her mother long pasted away, as her aunties and other family member was with her. Although some of them were just friends of her mother, as her mother had many friends because of her beauty and strength. Chikorita still remembered what her mother told her in the past. When her mother was young, the world was not altered yet. There were Pokemon leagues, a major contest of Pokemon battling, and special Pokemon hospital, and even the police used Growlithes as their partner instead of techno-weapon like these days. Her mother's master was a truly skilled Pokemon trainer, and that trainer was considered as the most powerful Pokemon Master in the world, and also the youngest master in all Pokemon history. According to some Pokemons' sarcastic description, that's the Golden Age of Pokemon.  
  
As the workers were coming near to take some of the Pokemon in the prison, all the Pokemon decided to charge out of this horrible dungeon. Chikorita (as mentioned before, was young) didn't know how to battle and was scared. Her friends all helped against the humans. Although they know they have low chance of winning against the advanced weaponry humans have, they tried their best for her safe escape.  
  
"Auntie! Let's run together!" said Chikorita, as only 5 or 6 Pokemon was able to escape with her. Her auntie insisted on her escaping alone, as the chances of her being found would be lower. And her auntie explained that she was the only descendant of the family line, and therefore must live. She promised of Chikorita's safety to her mother, and she must have Chikorita alive in all cost. The cost was her life trying to protect her to the end. Chikorita also remembered that day was the death of one of the best Pokemon. He was truly skilled, and her auntie said that he was also with the same master her mother was with. He was a Totodile, and Chikorita's mother was a friend with him, and so Chikorita called him uncle, which always made him laugh. A Totodile had extremely long vitality, and that's how her auntie knew all about her mother and the world in the past. She was mesmerized by the way how he battled. He knew a whole wide range of attacks, like Earthquake and Blizzard, a normal Totodile won't know. He was also very speedy (for a Totodile). After she escaped because of all those Pokemon holding back the security for her. After her escape, she heard nothing about her auntie or uncle, or any other Pokemon that successfully escaped just like her. It's all her fault! She is sure that if it wasn't for her, they could all escape, like her auntie, uncle and friends…  
  
  
  
As Pikachu woke up from his daydream he turned to his right and saw Chikorita just curled up to herself, sobbing about something. Then Pikachu saw that she obviously was sad about some events in the past, and it brought tears to his eyes seeing her in a slum like this. He must think of a way to cheer her up.  
  
Chikorita felt a tab on her shoulder, as she peeked at Pikachu. Pikachu was pulling his face down with his hands and it was rather a funny sight (imagine in the anime how Pikachu cheer up Togepi by making funny faces) and Chikorita couldn't resist but let out a little giggle. After they both settled down and Chikorita feeling well again, they headed for Pikachu's home.  
  
The streets and everywhere were surprisingly quiet today, as Pikachu and Chikorita didn't meet any unexpected guests on the way back home. Then Pikachu noticed that the lights in the northern direction were out and that whole district was blinded by darkness. Probably humans were trying to fix it and therefore the day was peaceful.  
  
  
  
Pikachu and Chikorita's guess were way off. Everyone were staying in their houses, watching the most important discovery in the history of the Kanto country. People were in high hope of succeeding of such advanced technology. Some men were putting their hands together, praying for success. Some women were in high hope with their children in their arms, also watching for this moment of discovery.  
  
All the TV channels were talking about the same thing but just in different ways. It's all focused on Silph Co. in their discoveries today. On the TV screen were some scientists with several important characters, including the President and Vice President of Silph Co., the mayor of Neo-Saffron and the Head of Public Safety Association (PSA) with beside him the Chief of Humans Weaponry and Military Development (WMD) of Kanto. All these important people gathered around to see the new 8 "Falberhilroy Armor" produced using 80 million dollars of expense.  
  
Then the leader of the 8 scientists stepped up in front of the media and was about to speak.  
  
"Falberhilroy is the scientific term for Pokemon power. Simply explained is the mystical energy Pokemon have in their body in order to produce what seems like scientifically impossible elements of the earth, such as Razor Leaf or Water Gun. Physically a water or grass Pokemon can't store that much water in their body or to fire sharp edged leaves out of their will. With Falberhilroy they were able to do so. We've produced 8 Falberhilroy armor, which are machines armed with heavy armor versus bullets and guns with Falberhilroy inserted, that is, to launch basic Pokemon attacks," As the scientist explained, a short movie clip was shown of all 8 different Falberhilroy Armor all around the city having battle with Pokemon or thieves, and proved the Falberhilroy armor to be unbeatable, unstoppable. One of the clips was Chikorita facing the monstrous machine, which actually was the Falberhilroy armor. After the 8 short clips the scientist began to speak again.  
  
"Falberhilroy will be human's new hope in survival in the future. We're be researching higher levels of Falberhilroy such as using more powerful attacks like Ice Punch and Psybeam, and make Falberhilroy Armor more powerful than ever. Falberhilroy Armor is believed to change the way the police, firefighters or any other department including the military looked. They'll be improved, and raise work efficiency up to the maximum! Our next goal in our experiment is to insert the power of this advance technology into human cells so our race will be just as powerful as Pokemon!" After his speech, millions of people clapped as some cried for success, laughed in pride.  
  
  
  
It had been at least several days since Chikorita moved in to be part of Pikachu's family. At least she was welcomed, and finally had a "home" in such a long time. Some other Pikachu/Pichu welcomed her, some shared with her, some played with her, or some were even in a crush with her! (Obviously she don't know about this though) Pikachu was surely happy about the way she was now, instead of how they met the first time. She was obviously depressed, sad with too much on her mind. But hopefully this warmth of a home would cheer her up.  
  
Pikachu was out from the den in the tiny forest. He yawned and stretched, as he couldn't sleep. It was nighttime, they guessed, since most of the lights in the human house were turned off. He walked towards the water fountain and was surprised at seeing Chikorita up.  
  
"Hello," said Pikachu as he yawned one more time and sat beside Chikorita on the fallen log. She turned to face him, and happily smiled at him, and greeted him in return. Then she continued to wishfully stare at the rooftop of this man-made sky. The night was silent, as some peaceful Hoothoot cooed and the trees were still. It would be a lovely view if that stupid pizza- top wasn't there and the houses were all gone. It would be one of the best nights of the year.  
  
"So how are days here?" asked Pikachu, as he swung his tail back and forth, staring at the ground.  
  
"Home… it's just like home years ago,"  
  
"Years ago? You left home?"  
  
"One nicer way of saying that, I guess,"  
  
"You're a really strong battler. Last time you're great against the Raticate in the sewer. Your background must be special."  
  
"Yes," said Chikorita, and she briefly described the escape and a tiny bit of her mother. She was embarrassed of her poor decision taken that day of the escape and she threw her leaf in front of herself, ashamed. Then she talked about how she missed the way things were, and wished she was born in an earlier time. During the Pokemon Golden Age would be the best. Trainer feeds you, cares for you, and loves you. Now they kick you, beat you, and torture you. Pikachu could pretty much understand what she meant. All the Pokemon who didn't bow down to humans and eats other Pokemon will understand this pain, this helplessness. Chikorita signed. Then she felt Pikachu's warm hands pat her shoulder.  
  
"I'm okay," said Chikorita, and she winked at him.  
  
"I wonder," said Pikachu, "I wonder what's the world like above the plate and outside of Neo-Saffron. My grand-pa traveled to many places in the world with his master, to the whole wide world of Kanto, the far western land of Jhoto across the Indigo Mountains and even the eastern Archipelago of the Orange Islands. I really wanted to be like him to travel the world." Chikorita nodded in agreement.  
  
"I really wanted to at least go outside for a second and just take a look," said Chikorita wishfully.  
  
"You really wanted to?" asked Pikachu in curiosity, as Chikorita heartily nodded a yes. Then Pikachu said goodbye to her and went to sleep.  
  
  
  
Meowth had accepted the fact that his brother pasted away after one month of living with Totodile and Noctowl. He got to know everyone better. All these people once lost a relative just like him in the train station, and their happy lives now encouraged Meowth to go forward. He had decided to join the family and stayed here and called this place a home. They had everything well here: food, water, shelter, and even entertainment (as they had an old TV here) were provided. It's a happy life here compare to life down there in the dark city.  
  
"Tomorrow 2 newcomers were coming up the plate. Meowth, you've stayed here for some time now so come along with me and learn how to pick up people in the train station," said Totodile.  
  
"Me? Picking up people?" questioned Meowth.  
  
"Well we do need other people beside us two to do the pick-ups," said Noctowl, as the wise old guy laughed (or rather cooed in a happy manner) and then flew to another room. And Meowth would follow Totodile to pick up the two newcomers tomorrow.  
  
  
  
It was Chikorita's birthday today, as the family was throwing a celebration for their newest member of the family's birthday. By the meaning of a celebration, it's just having fun, dancing around, better food and better drinks. It was still happy for Chikorita, and she received some great presents. She was happy that day since it revolved around her and once again this family warmth was exactly what she needed after all these years of alone. However, she was disappointed at not seeing her best friend Pikachu coming.  
  
At nighttime that day when the party was over and Chikorita was already in bed, Pikachu sneaked up on her and woke her up.  
  
"Surprise!" Pikachu cheerfully squeaked as Chikorita was just waking up.  
  
"What so happy?"  
  
"Da-Ta! Here's your birthday present and I'll bet you that this will be the best present you ever have! I've made the arrangement already! You and I will be leaving here tomorrow!" announced Pikachu and Chikorita were surprised.  
  
"Why? And where?"  
  
"Above the stupid pizza to the true world!" Chikorita was delighted to hear about the news. But then she worried about the rest of the Pikachu family not knowing they'll be leaving, but then was once again surprised by Pikachu's clever arrangement that he already explained everything else to the family.  
  
"How are we doing that anyway?" asked Chikorita.  
  
He directed her eyesight to the center of the city. A train was slowly crawling up the pillar and then it went up the plate.  
  
  
  
It's time. Totodile looked at the clock hung inside the station. This should be the train the newbies were on. This was just like usual. Some other people were also waiting. The train stopped and some Pokemon rushed into the station.  
  
"Meowth, who are we looking for?" asked Totodile as he leaned towards his usual spot in the station, the same place where he picked up Meowth. Meowth handed over the pictures to him, as those two immediately appeared safe and sound. Totodile was not as cool as usual.  
  
"Could it be?" asked Totodile, as he stared at Chikorita.  
  
"Is it…?" she stared back. Meowth and Pikachu confusedly looking at them. Then Meowth realized that it's the same Chikorita that nearly sliced him into pieces and hid behind Totodile for safety.  
  
"Uncle!" She called out as she ran forward and hugged Totodile.  
  
"Uncle?" shouted Meowth in disbelief.  
  
Pikachu just stood there in the corner. Suddenly there was this thought in his mind and his face lightly turned red. Never had he thought of things like these in all the time he was with her. He said to himself very quietly.  
  
"Man… I wish I would switch place with that Totodile and the one Chikorita hugging is… me…"  
  
  
  
Do leave your e-mail address in the review. This is entirely optional. If you do, I'll inform you through e-mail when the next chapter will be out, like the old authoralert. If you think this story is crap or it's brilliant, do tell me in the review so I know what areas I need improvement on, such as character descriptions, etc…  
  
Next Chapter- The Ash Ketchum Reunion  
  
(Preview: As Chikorita, Pikachu, Totodile, Noctowl and Meowth sat together talking about the youngster's ancestor and realized some similarities about the so called master trainer in everyone's story. Then with much shock, they realized that they were all connected, by the name of Ash Ketchum…) 


	3. The Ash Ketchum Reunion

Pokemon In Neo Saffron  
  
Ch.3- The Ash Ketchum Reunion  
  
The sound of birds Pokemon chirped peacefully in the small forest up this mountain. They flew through the clouds with freedom, and wings of peace in the air. They flew freely and joyfully, in this part of the world where nearly no humans entered. Many Pokemon respected this sacred land between the 2 borders of Kanto and Jhoto. This place witnessed the rise and fall of Pokemon in history. Here, at the top of Indigo Mountain, It laid in peace here. "It" listened to the cheerful Pidgeot leading their youths chirping happily, Butterfrees and Ledians pollinating the beautiful Jasmines, and near the entrance of this mountain, Donphans rolling and roaming around the field, Pontyas and Rapidashs running to and fro playing their game. "It" rested on this rock, near the tallest point of Jhoto and Kanto. "It" watched peacefully at the whole wide world. A thin hazy mist gathered and clouds weren't much higher than where It sat.  
  
Here at the very end of Silver Cave was the beautiful scenery of the world. Turn around and there would be the country of Jhoto, and the Tin Tower where the legendary Pokemon of the rainbow roosted. "It", as a time guardian and watcher of the planet, has a responsibility for all Pokemon to live in peace. "It" stared at the bright sky. The sun shone brightly and the chains of golden sunshine beamed through the thin clouds down to the land. However, things weren't as nice as it looked. In the very center of Kanto, a dark evil mist gathered, and "It" could sense it- pollution. The oil refineries worked quickly to produce products for the humans, as it pumped out smokes of death out into the air. Only from this view can one sees the layers of darkness. "It" was disappointed at the humans, for such a dramatic change happened through only these short days. It was not impressed.  
  
The trees in this forest of tranquility swayed in the wind as the soft breezes blew through the land. The trees swayed back and forth in synchronization, all together in unison. The sound of the leaves touching one another was almost like a song. The clouds moved and formed some certain patterns, with the wind singing in its lovely voice. The surf near the shore of Cerulean lightly landed on the sandy beaches, as the pure water came in contact and mixed up with the sand, forming much different melody. The tall grass and weeds blew in a pattern with the trees, together with the whole wide world, creating a song. "It" listened to the message of nature and "It" looked down. Nature cried in pain, in needs of help. The water moaned secretly, as the sand sighed. The weeds were greatly injured and requested treatment, as the trees cried to the heavens. Such was the cry of the planet, and all Pokemon in the area sensed it.  
  
"It" felt guilty of its crime of sparing the humans. "It" was sad about it. "It" could do nothing about it, besides the unmentionable choice. But "It" won't do that. It's wrong to. "It" would only use it as a last resort. Perhaps more time would fix it back to right.  
  
A huge sound of battling could be heard although for any others, it would be impossible. But "It" could hear it, in the Fiery Island of Cinnabar. The smell of bloodshed was carried for the wind and military action was taken from both sides. It's the 3^rd battle in the world this month between the 2 sides. Why would things end like this? It cried out loud to the heaven for an answer. Why couldn't things go back in time like the friendly way it was before? Only time will tell "It" the answer.  
  
Then "It" psychically flew up gracefully and headed back to its home in Ilex Forest.  
  
  
  
The sound of Falberhilroy Armors stomped the land going up the Pokemons' homes. Its mechanical feet dug deep into the ground viciously and heartlessly, as the drivers of these monstrous machines had lost a heart and no longer have any of their own opinions. They were robots, goggled and commanded to destroy by the others. Their main goals were only to follow commands and orders, to conquer and destroy without the realization of what they're doing. The sound of choppers was in the sky, as several Chinooks appeared through the clouds. The blades of the helicopters slashed and cut the clouds and anything in its ways without second thought.  
  
The fire breathing Pokemon watched as they were prepared to fight to an end. They believed that it's better to fight like a true hero and die on their own land, better than being a coward and run away from home. This is their land for many years, and humans weren't going to take over, and so it begun...  
  
  
  
"No way! I'm against that!" said Totodile as he suddenly stood up and opposed the idea. They were not back in the hideout but in another abandoned motel where all "unchanged" Pokemon gathered. By so-called "unchanged," meant their heart. Did they adapt and admit defeat to the bloody humans? Or did they strive to find a way to survive, keeping their hopes up to a day that they'll be rescued. This small alliance of "unchanged" Pokemon gathered here once awhile and this time there was urgent news and they held an immediate meeting. Totodile, Noctowl, bring the 3 youngsters of Meowth, Chikorita and Pikachu to see these meetings of how it was like. A Mr.Mime was handing out some drinks to the representatives/leaders of each association as Pikachu looked around. The motel don't seems that old, since Pokemon had been maintaining it the best they could. The glasses for the windows were all long ago broken, and part of the roof is collapsing but was barely holding on after some  
maintenance thanks to the Pokemon. The bright sunshine lit up the lobby where the meeting is held. Some Pidgeys built their nest outside on the electrical wires, as this part of the city wasn't rich and didn't have underground wires. There were only enough "surface-for-sitting" for the leaders, so the youngsters and followers just had to sit on the ground or wait outside the motel, or they could just decide to go up to one of those motel rooms and rest. Meowth was resting upstairs who needs some catnip ASAP. He was mumbling and talking silently in his dream about something like year supplies of cat food. Pikachu and Chikorita were just standing behind Noctowl who had been quite quiet the whole meeting, while old Totodile was just screaming out loud, opposing most of the ideas, saying "objection" this, opposing that, acting extremely hyper and more energetic than ever, seeming extremely healthy for a Pokemon his age. However, Pikachu quite agree with what the old `Mon is  
saying.  
  
The meeting is about the event happening on Cinnabar. It is everywhere in the newspaper. Most Pokemon know about it, as long as they pick up a newspaper from the garbage can and will see it on the headline. Pikachu believed that it's pointless for the Pokemon to fight back on Cinnabar, as those stupid machines were unbeatable, unstoppable. But since either way the outcome is the same of losing, why not just rather die on the plains better than capture alive to be a specimen in Silph Co. The Pokemon back in Saffron feared that it would soon happen to them, and so they needed to plan. One of the leader Muk's idea of first strike the humans before the humans attack them, which Totodile and Pikachu believed that it would be a dumb decision and a very wrong choice. However, Chikorita's opinions were quite different from her uncle and friend.  
  
"Both sides will be hurt! There will be no gain for us but only loss of lives," opposed Totodile. The fighting Pokemon leader who resided in the city center and the head of security of stray Pokemon (to protect fellow Pokemon they see that are in trouble in the city), Hitmontop and Ampharos quite agreed heartily. However, Magmar and Muk, who were responsible for Pokemon shelter (looking for safe homes for Pokemon) and Pokemon transportation (such as sewers and tunnels) didn't quite agree. Humans disgust them all but only to a certain degree, unlike Magmar and Muk. Pikachu believed that their belief of "eye for eye" just doesn't suit him.  
  
"But how can you promise the safety of your fellow Pokemon? You can't! Humans can do anything! Just like how they suddenly change before!" said Magmar, and he coughed several times afterwards. Pikachu then started to pay more attention to Magmar as he could see from what he's talking about, he must also be as old as Totodile but no way as energetic. As they suddenly shifted their topic about humans' behavior years ago, Pikachu yawned, and didn't understand what the elders meant when they referred back to the time like "remember what happen `so and so' years ago? And blah blah blah..." and Pikachu was getting tired. Chikorita who was by his side long ago drifted her attention to just staring at nowhere thinking about her own matters. In boredom, she swung her leaf from left to right, to and fro, and when Pikachu was trying to get more drinks from Mr.Mime, who was standing near Chikorita, was accidentally whipped by Chikorita's leaf. He lost balance and fell to the floor.  
Chikorita walked towards Pikachu and was checking if he was all right, followed by Mr.Mime who was still carrying the tray with the drinks on top. Then Mr.Mime clumsily tripped over and all the drinks toppled on top of Pikachu...  
  
  
  
Chikorita was walking with a totally soaked Pikachu by orange juice. They were just walking on the flower fields and Chikorita had a towel on top of her back for Pikachu to use for drying himself up. Pikachu who wasn't at the greatest mood since his yellow fur coat was totally sticky and wet. He shook himself as water flicked off his coat. Then he wrapped himself in the towel Chikorita gave him. They sat on top of this hill and looked out to the fields. The fields were covered with beautiful violet colored flowers not ruined by the human factories and pollution. Pikachu just didn't feel right like this, but seeing that Chikorita had no signs of moving, he decided to stay with her.  
  
"So what're you going to do in the future?" she suddenly asked.  
  
"Huh? Well I don't know, never considered..." said Pikachu, as he tipped his head to one side thinking. He stared up at the cloudless sky. "Wha `bout you?"  
  
"Staying at my uncle's place, I guess, as he is the only relative I have left,"  
  
"But I don't think he have any blood relationship with you, although you call him uncle and he regards you as his niece,"  
  
"Yes, it's true. My mother and my uncle were both trained by the same trainer long time ago. By that time they're both very young and so after time passes they become very close friends. At the end of the `Golden Age' after the trainer died, uncle fled with my mother's family during that harsh time, and he helps my family and becomes very close to us, that our whole family regards him as part of the family, though he isn't even a grass Pokemon,"  
  
"Doesn't he have any relative himself?"  
  
"Reptile Pokemon lives a very long life. Uncle's relative could be anywhere now..." said Chikorita as Pikachu listened to this family history. Somehow it sounded familiar although he never seen Chikorita or her uncle before. Never could he hear this similar story from? The oldest person he knew probably, as the "Golden Age" was a long time back then. That would be his grandpa... the greatest Pokemon he knew. It reminds him of his grandpa again. He was probably one of the most powerful Pokemon ever lived, and one of the greatest too. It reminded him when he was young...  
  
  
  
Pikachu was only 1 or 2 years old back then, and wasn't even a Pikachu, but Pikachu's baby form Pichu. He had great memory and still remembered how life was like in vivid detail.  
  
His great grandpa sat on the same chair everyday near the fire for warmth, as when Pikachu was born he was already very old and wasn't that healthy. For a Pikachu his great grandpa lived exceptionally long, as most Pikachu died already. When he asked his great grandpa about how did he live for so long, it was always the same answer of "Because the battles I have with my trainer keeps me fit and healthy, unlike the times now where youngsters just sit around all day long doing nothing **cough cough** At the young age of 5 I already started my journey with my trainer. Unfortunately he died so soon..." and on and on about his trainer, flattering and praising this so-call great trainer. By that time he would be bored by his great grandpa's speech and gradually fell into a quick nap. His great grandpa died when he just evolved to a Pikachu at 3. Although he had great memories, his memories of grandpa were not so clear. Now he regretted that he always doze when his great grandpa  
talked about the past as now he is curious about that time and this "master" person.  
  
  
  
"Hello? Hello!" screamed Chikorita in Pikachu's ears as Pikachu came back to reality from his memories. He blushed, never being so close to her before, as she was just right beside him. He sniffed the air as the pleasant aroma released by her leaf flowed along with the wind and he was relaxed by the sweet scent. He never noticed this before, as he was never so close to her.  
  
"Oh, sorry..." replied Pikachu sheepishly as Chikorita winked at him and smiled with content. "I realized that you're totally a different person than I thought at first." Pikachu lie among the flowerbed and looked up at the free sky.  
  
"What do you mean?" Chikorita curiously replied.  
  
"Remember the first time we met?" Chikorita nodded.  
  
"You saved me from that Raticate,"  
  
"Yes... It's piece of cake, no need to thank me." Chikorita lie down and sniffed the nearby flowers. She hadn't seen a field of flowers for a long time. The special smell that only a grass Pokemon can scent was released from the greens, and it was sweet. She being surrounded by this special aroma and the flowers calmed her spirit as she sighed in pleasure.  
  
"There, now you're back to your old self,"  
  
"What do you mean? I'm always like this," replied Chikorita as she sniffed another flower.  
  
"You're so cold and cool when I first met you, but back at home down below, you're much warmer, and kinder, I guess, like now!" Pikachu said as he sprung himself back up to standing, seeing this beautiful scenery of her smelling the flower. Either Pikachu's eyes were viewing things differently or she grew, it made her cuter and more beautiful than usual. As the world seemed to freeze and they were the only existence in the whole wide world, a warm spring breeze blew and revived the land. Chikorita felt the warm wind and purred peacefully, and then saw Pikachu staring at her. However, it was strange. It made her felt weird. Her heart seemed to beat faster and faster quickly, as she cut the stare back thing and looked at the ground, digging a small hole in the ground with her front heels to waste time during this abnormal embarrassment.  
  
"Um... Your uncle must be waiting, let's go back," said Pikachu shyly as he unwrapped himself from the towel and revealed his dry yellow coat. On the way back, they purposely kept a certain distance from each other, keeping the heat cool. Then without saying a word, they went silently back to the abandoned motel.  
  
  
  
The meeting was over already, as Noctowl, Meowth and Totodile were waiting for them back in the motel. Meowth yawned, just woke up from his catnip. Together they headed back home.  
  
Back at home near the table, when they're all waiting for dinner. Noctowl sensed something weird in the table, as Pikachu and Chikorita were sitting on the very opposite end of the rectangular table, unlike where they usually sat. However, Totodile and Meowth sensed nothing, and just fiercely and hungrily ate away. Noctowl then decided to just ignore this weirdness, and just started eating. Pikachu was just staring at his food, moving the fork extremely slowly from his food to his mouth, and then would end up nearly dropping the fork. Though it had one of Pikachu's favorite sauces on the food- ketchup, it didn't keep Pikachu's heart to think and look at something else. And perhaps the "something else" was sitting on the other end of the table...  
  
After a very uncomfortable dinner, Chikorita excused herself and went to bed early. So the remaining people watched TV and Pikachu started to slowly behave normally as time passes on after Chikorita left the scene.  
  
Around midnight, the fireplace was lit up and the Pokemon gathered around it for warmth on this chilly night. No cooing from Hoothoot tonight, as today must be too freezing for them. Pikachu wrapped himself in his blanket that had thunder shape design on it. They just made some small talk between themselves, talking about weather, food and other unimportant matters, until Totodile started an interesting topic.  
  
"Hey cat, you have been with us for sometime now. Tell us somethin' about yaself. Why can ya speak human?" said Totodile, drinking from a glass of orange juice, which quickly reminded Pikachu of the short event, happened this afternoon.  
  
"My great grandfather learned human language long time ago. Then it was passes down from him all da way to me," replied Meowth, Pikachu flapped one of his ears up to listen.  
  
"That must be some burden," laughed Noctowl, as he didn't sat around the fire like everyone else who were still awake, but he just stood on the rope that were hung across the room so Noctowl had somewhere to stand besides laying on the ground, as his sharp claws were not suitable for standing on the flat ground.  
  
"Yes it is, that Chiky (Meowth's way of calling Chikorita, which usually ticks her off) over there nearly sliced me into half once before I met you guys," replied Meowth as he nodded in agreement with Noctowl.  
  
"Tell us something about your great grandpa," said Pikachu, who was striving to learn more about the Golden Age of Pokemon. As he missed the chance to learn about it from his own great grandpa, he must learn it from the mouths of others.  
  
"He works for a Pokemon thieve gangs called Team... Team..." then Meowth forgets whatever this "Team..." thing is.  
  
"Team Rocket," corrected Totodile and Noctowl.  
  
"Wow, how do you 2 know it?" asked Pikachu in amazement, as they must be pretty wise and smart to know something like this.  
  
"Everybody knows Team Rocket in the past, as they're a gang of world famous criminals," explained Noctowl, as he flew in small circles, almost hovering, in the room.  
  
"Your great grandpa must be really powerful!" said Pikachu in awe.  
  
"No, he always gets beaten by "The Twerps," laughed Meowth. Noctowl and Totodile laughed along.  
  
"Hey old pal, remember back then? Master is always called `The Twerps' too," said Totodile as Noctowl laughed at a joke that probably only the 2 of them understood.  
  
"But who's the winner of the battle every time!" they laughed again.  
  
"Who's this master person anyway?" asked Pikachu to the 2 elders.  
  
"Why the best trainer in the world!" answered Noctowl.  
  
"And who is that?" asked Meowth but he's not that interested himself. Totodile and Noctowl laughed in pride.  
  
"Our master is Ash Ketchum, off course!" they laughed again.  
  
"WHA?" shouted Pikachu in surprise. He definitely knew who this guy was. His great grandpa always talked about him. He thought that his great grandpa was always just bragging about how good his master was in this, in that, and in blah blah blah. Well now someone who Pikachu never seen before was saying the same thing. Guess this "Ketchup" dude was something back in that time.  
  
"Hey youngster! Never imagine that you will know master Ketchum," said Noctowl in awe and amazement. He never believed that this little fella here would know something so old that was about 2 or 3 generations before him. Then Pikachu started to explain about how his great grandpa told him everything about the "Ketchup" dude. But something doesn't make sense in Pikachu's mind. Noctowl and Totodile were both alive, good and well, while in the same timeline of Ash Ketchum, it was his great grandfather's generation. Such a big gap in generations didn't make any sense at all. Pikachu then asked Noctowl this question.  
  
"Good question, I don't know myself. Why is that, pal?" asked Totodile as he scratched his head in confusion.  
  
"Your great grandpa joined master as the first Pokemon, and we joined much later than him. Plus anyway you should know that Pikachu's lifetime is very short, unless they evolve into Raichu, which have more lifetimes. As a Pokemon evolves, he/she will live longer. If I am a Hoothoot I'll die long ago. But reptile Pokemon like Totodile, Charmander and Arbok lives very long. Of course grass Pokemon lives for some time too, but not as long. Some special Pokemon like Muk, Snorlax, and Wobbuffet lives just as long as reptile Pokemon. Inorganic Pokemon like Porygon, Magnemite, and Voltorb live the longest, and some even lived for three hundred years! Legendary Pokemon lives forever though, but I've never seen one in my entire life." As Noctowl gave out the speech, Pikachu started to respect him even more, for his coolness in every situation, the ability to control his temper and for his knowledge, impressed him.  
  
Meowth, who wasn't listening at all and started to daydream, suddenly came back to reality.  
  
"Wha? Wha? Ash Ketchum?" said Meowth in astonishment.  
  
"Huh?" said Pikachu and his 2 elders together.  
  
"Ash Ketchum! You mention Ash Ketchum!" screamed Meowth. The other Pokemon felt no crime or guilt in saying this person's name.  
  
"My great grandpa said that he's the worst jerk and the most stupid brat in the whole entire universe!!" exclaimed Meowth, as Totodile and Noctowl dangerously leered Meowth for teasing their master.  
  
"Who exactly is your great grandfather?" asked Noctowl as Meowth laughed.  
  
"One of the proud members of team... team... (And Meowth needed Pikachu to remind him that the name is "Team Rocket") Rocket! His partner Jessie and James were his assistant and those 2 were actually human!" Meowth said with pride, "Human must bow down to him! Isn't he great?" asked the others as Noctowl and Totodile went out laughing, and the reptile Pokemon was almost rolling along the floor at Meowth's comment. Then Noctowl corrected Meowth's comment and explained how his ancestor always got beat up by his own teammate and so on. Then they all realized that they were all connected. All through the names of Ash Ketchum, they knew each other.  
  
Chikorita, who had long gone back to her room but couldn't rest, was listening on them.  
  
"So... Mother's crush was Pikachu's great grandfather..."  
  
Whew! That was pretty long compare to my normal standards of 8 to 9 pages. Sorry this took so long! Comments would greatly be appreciated! Please Read and Review!  
  
Do leave your e-mail address in the review. This is entirely optional. If you do, I'll inform you through e-mail (my address: [1]super_wobba@hotmail.com) when the next chapter will be out, like the old authoralert. If you think this story is crap or it's brilliant, do tell me in the review so I know what areas I need improvement on, such as character descriptions, etc...  
  
Next Chapter- Rise of the Legendaries  
  
(Preview: As the Legendary Pokemon, guardians of the land, watched the corrupted land dieing in the hands of the brutal humans, they decide that its time Pokemon should rise from hiding, and with the Legendaries leading them, destroy the humans to restore peace to the world)  
  
References  
  
1. mailto:super_wobba@hotmail.com 


	4. Rise of the Legendaries

Pokemon In Neo Saffron  
  
Ch.4- Rise of the Legendaries  
  
The old cleaning lady was brushing the streets, picking up garbage   
along the way. She did her job like everyday, being ignored by the   
others who were young and pushing anything out of their way to   
get to their destination. She hated being this stupid job. But then   
again, someone must do it, and she is one of those someone. So she   
stopped thinking these silly thoughts, and went back to her   
cleaning.  
  
There was a rich looking café beside the cleaning lady.   
Sweet, relaxing music played inside, as some of the people decided   
to sit in those seats outside to enjoy the lovely weather today,   
rather than being cooped inside as if they were just having a cup of   
coffee at home. Some of them didn't want this feeling, and they sat   
outside. There was that rich lady, dressing up in gold jewelries and   
that diamond ring on her finger reflects off the sunlight. She was   
dressing in very expensive clothes, and her purple dress totally   
suited her purple hat. She was reading the newspaper, as she tasted   
her black coffee.  
  
"My, my, my!" she exclaimed although still keeping in   
composure and acting delicate.   
  
"What's wrong dear?" asked the gentleman sitting across   
from her. Also a rich looking person, he took out his fancy watch   
and looked at the time- 9:05 in the morning. The lady let him   
looked at her newspaper, at the article about the Cinnabar Resort   
destroyed. The gentleman also gasped.  
  
"Honey! Where will we go for the vacation next week? The   
resort is totally destroyed!" she said as she pointed at the picture of   
the broken building in the paper.  
  
"I'll decide once we're back home," he said in order to calm   
the lady down from her small panic. The lady was calmer now   
after hearing the gentleman's word.  
  
"Anyway, what terrorist/evil organization do this?" the   
gentleman asked the lady.  
  
"Why, of course those evil disgusting Pokemon! Those   
stupid beasts!"  
  
"Those are not worthy of calling beasts! Calling Pokemon   
beast just disgrace the word 'beast'," The lady agreed with what   
the gentleman said. Then the gentleman continued on. Without   
realizing, the 2 started to talk about how bad Pokemon are.  
  
"Pokemon just brings miserable to the world of mankind!"   
stated the rich gentleman. He still remembered how horrible it was   
when he was a kid. Pokemon still roamed around free that age.   
Pokemon thieves called Team Rocket cause chaos to the whole   
village that he lived in. Then after sometime, the evil Team Rocket   
were finally caught and was forced to stop with all these Pokemon   
dangerous activities. To make sure this won't happen ever again,   
Pokemon were then slowly driven out and separated from humans.   
Why that? Why not just completely destroy them and so there   
would be a promising outcome that Pokemon would never bring   
danger to the world again…  
  
The cleaning lady outside the café took a rest as the rich lady   
and gentleman continued on to talk and laugh. The cleaning lady   
sighed as she was feeling extremely tired, she just looked at every   
direction. Then she saw something very weird. People just walk by   
without realizing that it was there. 2 bloody red pairs of eyes,   
glaring out from the sewers, with several other creatures inside the   
sewer. It leered angrily, as the lifeless eyes showed pain. It stared   
at the cleaning lady, as she slowly backed off. Young fellows   
charging forward to go to work walked over the sewer but still   
didn't see the evil lurking inside. Then suddenly the red pair of   
eyes opened wide as the old woman screamed and was stunned,   
and was immovable.   
  
Some of the waiters came out of their working position in the   
café and were trying to see if the old woman was all right.   
However she didn't reply as then they knew that she was   
paralyzed.   
  
The rich lady peeped at the gathering of people outside the   
café doors.   
  
"My, my, my! What's happening?" she asked, and as soon as   
she and her husband looked out, several angry Pokemon was   
charging towards the café. They tried to run but soon were slowed   
down by a slimy sludge attack from Muk, then covered and buried   
alive by the powerful acid attacks from the many different types of   
poisonous Pokemon coming out from the sewers and manholes.   
And that was the last thing they've ever saw…  
  
  
  
Chikorita was relaxing on the couch, with her cup of tea   
beside her. She stretched out, as she flipped on the TV to see what   
good show there are. Her uncle was currently busy fixing the door   
as Meowth accidentally broke it as he was playing soccer with   
Pikachu near the door. He kicked the ball and the ball smashed into   
the old door and the door went down. She was the only one inside   
the house right now as all other Pokemon went outside to enjoy   
this brilliant sunshine. She just kept on clicking the changing   
channel button, as no good shows were ever on in the lazy Monday   
afternoon. Then she just decided to close the TV and went to sat   
near the window. Outside, another game of soccer was on, as   
Scyther kicked, or more like wing-attacked the ball as it was   
charging full force at Meowth, who was blasted into the net along   
with the soccer ball. Then he needed to be carried off and received   
some treatment from Blissey.   
  
She would be glad to go outside to enjoy the sunshine. She   
would just love to lie outside the field, sunbathing all day long on   
the grassland. But then again, to avoid him, it would be best to just   
stay outside when he is inside, and stay inside when he is outside.   
Better this way then to embarrass herself in front of everyone   
especially that big mouth Meowth. She climbed back onto the sofa   
and as she think about it, she slowly drifted to sleep.  
  
  
  
"That was fun, isn't it?" asked Pikachu to Scyther who also   
enjoyed a great day out in the fields.  
  
"FUN?" screamed Meowth who got a big black circle   
surrounding his eyes. He claimed that he got serious injuries from   
the game and complained about having a penalty shot all day long.   
Totodile finally finished fixing the door although the doorway   
looked somehow more damaged then before. They all rushed to the   
kitchen to grab something good to drink as they were all getting   
thirsty from the game and got a hard workout.   
  
Scyther and the other Pokemon besides Meowth and Totodile   
went back to their room to do their own stuff and rest. Pikachu,   
who was especially energetic today didn't need a short rest after   
the game, and was already on his second glass of juice when just   
he noticed Chikorita was somehow hidden on the sofa, taking a   
short Pokenap. Meowth walked up to Pikachu and saw Chikorita   
just lying there. Meowth then laughed guiltily as he though of a   
good prank to pull on Chikorita as a revenge for stealing his golden   
charm and made fun of him. He took out a black marker as he   
evilly and lightly laughed. Meowth walked closer to the couch but   
then was squeezed on the neck and couldn't go further. He turned   
around and found Pikachu using his tail to wrap around his neck.  
  
"And what did you do that for?" asked Meowth   
demandingly. This would be the perfect time to pull the prank on   
and he wasn't going to miss this great opportunity.  
  
"It's not right… Just leave her in peace. She must be tired,"   
said Pikachu with a straight face.  
  
"Oh…" replied Meowth sarcastically.  
"And how would YOU know that SHE is tired?" countered   
Meowth as he got Pikachu tongue-tied. Pikachu released Meowth   
from his tail, as he didn't know what to say to defend himself.  
  
"Oh Totodile! I think Pikachu likes your nie…" teased   
Meowth but then just before his sentence would finish, a heavy   
Thunderpunch hit him right in the face as Meowth was totally fried   
to crisp and lied on the floor.  
  
"What did you say Meowth?" asked Totodile who was   
washing the dishes, without turning around to see what was   
happening back there. Pikachu stared at Meowth dangerously as   
electricity spark came out of his cheek, warning the foe not to dare   
say one more word.  
  
"Nothin… nothing… I wasn't saying anything…" said   
Meowth as he feared of Pikachu's dangerous look. Then seeing   
that his face was all burnt from the Thunderpunch attack, he went   
upstairs to take a bath.   
  
  
After Meowth took leave, Pikachu sat right next to the   
sleeping Pokemon on another couch. His head rested on his hands,   
as he gazed at the sleeping beauty. Chikorita peacefully slept on   
the couch as she rolled over, having her stomach facing the couch   
and her back facing Pikachu. Pikachu just happily stared at her. As   
Pikachu got closer to her to get a closer look, he noticed that she   
lightly shivered. Pikachu then placed his hand on her back, and her   
body wasn't really that warm. He was afraid that Chikorita would   
catch a cold, so he took her in his arms, and gently carried her up   
the stairs back to her room so no other Pokemon could notice him   
and Chikorita won't wake up from her slumber.   
  
He reached in her room, and carefully placed her back in her   
bed. Then with great gentleness and care, Pikachu placed her green   
blanket over her. Chikorita then wiggled warmly in her sleep and   
placed her head right on Pikachu's hand. Then Pikachu blushed,   
and quickly exited her room in shame…   
  
  
  
Chikorita slowly woke up after a good long rest. Light   
reflected off from the silver moon shone on her, as the stars outside   
twinkled brightly in the cloudless night sky. She got up, and gazed   
outside at the night view of Neo-Saffron and its city lights and   
those tall office buildings with the beautiful moonlit night sky in   
the background. Neo-Saffron was a truly beautiful sight, but then   
thinking deeply about the inside of the great city, she shivered in   
fear. Those furious Pokemon inside the city were just brainwashed,   
almost mad. They had lost their ways, surviving mainly on other   
Pokemon, unlike before where Pokemon would only pick on other   
Pokemon as a last resort of food in a famine or a drought. Then   
hearing her uncle talking with the other Pokemon, she stretched,   
and went downstairs to join them.  
  
"Oh, finally awake!" said her uncle as she jumped on to the   
sofa. Everyone was gathering near for their usual TV time after   
dinner. Though Chikorita didn't have her dinner yet, she wasn't   
feeling that hungry, and just watched TV and chatted with   
everyone. Meowth was just teasing the other Pokemon as he threw   
a piece of his orange inside his mouth. Then as usual he didn't   
know when to quit in his jokes, and got the other Pokemon angry,   
and as usual, Meowth went to Blissey's room for some immediate   
treatment.   
  
It was only eight, but then the night outside looked like it was   
much later at night. The night was getting windy all of a sudden, as   
they must quickly close all the windows in order for the house to   
remain warm. Something signaled Noctowl that something doesn't   
seem right. But then seeing the others happily talking among the   
little group, he put his worries away and joined them.  
  
"So how was your little rest?" asked Pikachu to Chikorita   
who was just watching TV but it was only some old boring   
commercials. She replied but didn't bother to turn around.   
"It was good. I think I needed that,"  
"We just saw you sleeping on the table when we came back   
from our soccer game," said Pikachu. Chikorita still didn't turn to   
him, and just replied with an emotionless "oh."   
  
"You must be tired back then. I saw you like that and I'm   
worried that you may catch a cold so I carry…" said Pikachu but   
then felt embarrassed to tell the truth. "A blanket over to you. But I   
don't know how did you end up back in your room." He lied.  
  
"My, your face is all red. What's wrong?" asked Chikorita as   
she finally turned to face him. Pikachu then just replied with a   
screwed up answer, saying that he have allergies to the food he   
accidentally ate at dinner. Chikorita knew something was behind it,   
but seeing that if Pikachu wanted it not to be known, then it was   
just best to leave it that way.  
  
The news music was played on the television, as everyone   
continued to talk but still pay some attention to the reports.   
"In the afternoon, dangerous Pokemon raided a café near   
downtown. Some innocent victims were immediately found dead   
from the attacks of the poison type Pokemon," said the news   
reporter. Then all the Pokemon had their full attention on the TV.   
"Our police force's Falberhilroy Armor had successfully driven the   
Pokemon away but unfortunately, none of those dangerous   
murderers were caught. Our mayor of Neo-Saffron is having an   
immediate discussion about Pokemon in our city. More news will   
be reported on—" the speech was cut short as Totodile turned off   
the TV.  
  
"Let's go immediately! I must investigate this myself," said   
Totodile as they all quickly left the house and headed towards the   
area of the accident.  
  
  
  
As Chikorita lifted up her head against the heavy rain, she   
looked at now the dark cloudy night as the fierce winds howled   
and the rain poured. They were all running towards downtown   
Saffron, right where the Pokemon chaos happened in the   
afternoon. Due to the heavy rain, the fire Pokemon weren't able to   
accompany them, and all they could do is to sit back at the hideout   
and wait for their safe return. She was running out of breath, as it   
was a pretty long run from the hideout to the city center. But then   
she refused to stop as much more important matters lied ahead.  
  
They passed through the little hole that was leading to some   
of the Pokemon tunnel maintained by Muk and his fellow group of   
Pokemon. The only way not to get noticed by the police force that   
was guarding the nearby area was going underground. Pikachu was   
trying not to say a word during this, as this is no time to talk, and   
talking would mess up his rhythm of breathing in this marathon-  
like run. He was the last in the group… or was he? Someone   
seemed to be missing. Meowth, who was usually a lazy bum, was   
unusually attentive and active in this. And he showed his great   
agility and speed, as he wasn't worn out a bit at all. Pikachu could   
see that Meowth would be a reliable friend to have, only that   
during time of relaxation he was so annoying and acted like a bum.   
His dead brother must be on his mind again. He didn't want   
another Pokemon dead in the hands of the evil humans. Scyther   
and Blissey were coming along fine, though Blissey wasn't really   
built for running for such a long time. Pikachu really admired   
Sandslash, who usually sat in the corner all by himself and hid in   
his room all day. But now seeing that even greatly weakened by   
the rain like all other ground types, the fire in his spirit remained lit   
as he continued to lead the group under such bad conditions.   
Noctowl and Totodile were just right behind Sandslash. Who's   
missing?  
  
Pikachu's legs were about to fall off, as running this long   
distance in this speed was just bad. He turned around to see who   
was missing. Chikorita just turned around the corners, only in a   
fast walking speed, tired and gasping for air to catch her breath.   
Then as she walked a little longer, she collapsed of exhaustion and   
felled down on to the tunnel floor. Pikachu saw this, and tried to   
tell the group to slow down. But the others heard nothing beside   
the hissing sound of the heavy rain hitting the ground above them.   
Pikachu went back to help Chikorita up.  
  
"You alright here? You better rest here and then catch up   
with your uncle," said Pikachu worriedly. The grass Pokemon got   
herself back up and urged her to move on forward.  
  
"I'm fine. Now let us move on before we're left behind," she   
protested, as she could barely stand and lift herself up. Pikachu   
seeing that she won't listen to a word he'll say and would try to   
force her way through, there is only 2 choice left that he can do. He   
couldn't just leave her behind so he must do this.  
  
"Get on," he said as he lowered himself to allow her to climb   
on his back. Chikorita was startled at Pikachu's action.  
"But…" she said in hesitation.  
"It's not like I've never carried you before," he said as he just   
faced the floor. He said the truth that she shouldn't know about.  
"When was that?"  
"The day when I found you sleeping in your chair. I lied to   
you. I actually knew how did you end up in your room, because   
I'm the one who carried you upstairs. Sorry if I didn't tell you. I   
though you'll hate me if I tell the truth…" he said with shame as   
Chikorita though in her mind. She couldn't believe it. She thought   
that it was her uncle who did that, as it was partly his responsibility   
for her. But then Pikachu did it. He didn't have to and he didn't   
have a reason to do so. But then he did it anyway. He cared for   
her.  
"We have no time! Just get on! I promise I won't tell anyone   
about that and this," said Pikachu as Chikorita climbed up his back   
and held on to Pikachu tightly. As Pikachu with some difficulty   
catching up to the group with Chikorita on his back, Chikorita   
whispered something very lightly to herself. Her voice was so faint   
that even Pikachu who had quite good hearings and was so close to   
her couldn't hear.  
"You don't have to promise me not to tell. I don't mind…"  
  
  
  
After Pikachu finally saw the group just standing still peering   
out of the sewer, he quickly let Chikorita down to save the   
embarrassing look that everyone would have if they saw him.   
Chikorita was reenergized and they both ran to see what the group   
was up to.  
  
Pikachu tried to ask Meowth to see what was happening to   
make everyone stand still and looked. But then there was no reply.   
Pikachu and Chikorita also looked out. There the humans already   
cleaned up the remains broken building and windows, and same   
with the dead bodies were carried away to the hospital. But then   
some evidence of a Pokemon's work was left behind. Purple drips   
of sludge were left throughout the scene. Touching those highly   
toxic acids would result in the same effect as a full blast Toxic   
attack. Such powerful poisonous attacks must come from some   
very experienced Pokemon, and that Pokemon must have lived for   
a very long time to have such incredible amount of battling   
experiences. Who was the most powerful and oldest Pokemon they   
knew? Muk and his poisonous Pokemon gang must be the   
criminals…  
  
  
  
Military commanders and scientists of the Orange Islands   
gathered around the meeting place. They watched with pride as the   
shipment of a hundred Falberhilroy Armors arrived. They were   
shipped from the Kanto main seaport of Vermillion through Cargo   
Ships. This was the greatest presents that the country of Kanto ever   
contributed to them. The rampaging Pokemon would soon be   
stopped, and the dangerous species of life would soon also come to   
an end. As the people cheered at the arrival of the high technology   
weapons, a leader stood up the stage and gathered all the attention   
of everyone. Everyone held their excitement within their heart and   
listened to the speech.  
  
"Listen! The long awaited day have come!" said the leader,   
"The dangerous species of life known as 'Pokemon' would finally   
be under our control. We no longer have to fear disasters of   
Pokemon like the dangerous organizations like Team Rocket years   
ago! The world would be much safer without the existence of   
Pokemon, and best, if we can bring Pokemon to our control and   
help saving our natural resources." The leader continued on   
explaining. He then talked about for example how electric   
Pokemon would be useful to humans' lives producing electricity,   
which the leader believed to be the cleanest way of a power plant.   
  
"These islands were always out of control!" said the leader   
angrily as a map of the whole Orange Island areas and some   
islands were under a red light, showing signs of "danger."   
  
"And most importantly, these 4 islands!" announced the   
leader as the map zoomed in to a picture of 4 triangular islands   
close by each other, 3 islands surrounding a small island in the   
middle. (Making the look of a triforce) "Let our professors   
explain," said the leader as a group of trio dressing like some   
highly respected scientists.  
  
"The 'Mystery islands' were surrounded 4 different islands   
that were never explored by humans in much detail. Until the very   
recent day, there was barely any information on the island except   
their existence, as groups of explorers and adventurers always were   
mysteriously out of contact with the nearby islands or disappeared.   
However, our discoveries were huge amount of fossil fuel, oil and   
many other valuable resources were found underneath the 4 islands   
and at the bottom of the sea around the islands. We suspect that it   
is Pokemon who were behind these acts of mystery, as only the   
horrible power of Pokemon could do this!" said the head of the   
scientists with increasing volume as the audience agreed and talked   
among them. The leader started to talk on the stage again.  
  
"Our first invasion with our new weapons- the Falberhilroy   
Armors- is one of these 4 islands!" The map zoomed in to one of   
them. The crowd roared in excitement as drivers of the weapons   
sat in their seats and drove the weapons towards the exit, ready for   
some Pokemon-killing action.  
  
  
  
The group immediately head over to where they believe Muk   
lived. Totodile was determined to find out the truth of this   
Pokemon horror. Muk shouldn't act on his own like this and cast   
chaos in the worlds of human. That entire act results in nothing but   
to cast anger on humans towards Pokemon and the   
misunderstanding would grow. This is crazy! This is pure   
madness! They must stop this!   
  
Pikachu used a Flash attack to light the dark sewers where   
the master of poisonous Pokemon resided. Water dripped   
everywhere from the roof to the floor. This part of the sewer was   
long abandoned and extended to somewhere out of the city, thus   
making this the perfect place for Pokemon to live and hide, not to   
be disturbed by humans. A fowl smell was filled in these dark   
tunnels, as it made a natural barrier to encourage unwanted visitors   
to head back. However, the Pokemon was able to endure the   
horrible scent thanks to some help from Chikorita's Sweet Scent   
attack, neutralizing the air. The sewer floors came to an end as the   
rest of the floor of the tunnel is made of dirt instead of the metal   
floor that the humans constructed.   
  
"Get ready now. We're here…" said Totodile as everyone   
stopped and looked. Totodile expected that the hospitality of the   
poisonous Pokemon wouldn't be too kind. Meowth opened the   
wooden door, as 2 Glooms "greeted" them with their foul odor.   
Obviously they weren't welcome here. However, a little foul gas   
won't stop the group from seeing the guards' master, as Noctowl   
unleashed a Whirlwind to blow it right back. As several Grimers   
appeared on the scene to help keeping out the "intruders," they   
were also pushed out of the way with some quick help of Scyther   
and Sandslash.   
  
  
  
As the guards of Muk's hideout ran back and forth, warning   
other people of intruders and invaders, a Pokemon was calmly   
sitting on his chair, drinking a cup of tree sap. He had no worries   
of the so-called intruders, as if he had already knew that they'll be   
coming, and got all prepared to drive them out. He took another   
drink of sap, as he had fully prepared himself for this. He knew   
them too well, and already predicted what they will do. Of course,   
these long years were very… different. Many things had happened   
to him during these long 80 years. Though he might be near to the   
end of his life, that didn't say he could no longer battle in a match.   
He submitted his loyalty towards his current master, and his old   
master that had died years ago. He was surprised that Muk would   
give him the chance to be this position, knowing that he knew the   
enemies they're facing right now. Then he knew that his current   
master had trust in him, that he'll put his personal opinions aside   
and work for him. He knew these invaders long time ago.  
  
When his other master perished, all the Pokemon split up   
and went on their own separate path in life. They had never seen   
each other then. But then perhaps now, he would see his old   
friends…   
  
  
  
The guards backed up as the invaders were too strong for   
them. Though the enemies had no intention of killing them, they   
were scared, and backed away, only surrounding them. Totodile   
was not impressed at how this turned out. All he wanted to do was   
to have a talk with Muk. Was there such a need for this   
commotion? Was Muk really seeing him as one of his enemies   
along with the humans, just because the first time at the meeting he   
rejected Muk's idea of invading the humans? He really doesn't   
know the answer to these questions, until Muk answers them.   
  
"Who's there?" asked someone standing behind the guards.   
The guards immediately stood off to the sides, giving him a path to   
go to "greet" them. Totodile and Noctowl seemed surprise at who   
it was.  
  
"You! I can't believe this! Why're you here?" asked Noctowl   
as they recognized their old pals. The younger Pokemon had no   
clue on want they're talking about, but certainly respected their   
elders' choice and just stood by their side, ready for action if   
anything went wrong.  
"Yes I thought that you'll be surprised in seeing me," said the   
other Pokemon. But then there was no smile from his face in this   
reunion.  
"Well guess things will go smoothly now as I think your   
guards have some mistake. Please lead us to Muk, as we'll like to   
have a small chat with him. Then we can talk among ourselves."   
Said Totodile as he leaded the group to the Pokemon's side. As   
Totodile tried to talk beside the Pokemon, the captain of the guards   
lifted Totodile up and tossed him back with his long single horn.   
Totodile and Noctowl stared in disbelief.  
  
"I'm sorry. Even if we're friends I can't allow you to break   
the laws around here. Master don't want to see you as you'll   
interfere with his plans,"  
"MASTER? You call that slimy thing your MASTER?" said   
Noctowl with a trembling voice. "Remember? We all had sworn   
loyalty to our one and only master Ash! You broke the promise!"   
The Pokemon said nothing.  
"Sorry. But if you want to go past any further, then you must   
battle me!" replied the Pokemon. Chikorita, Pikachu and Meowth   
were ready for situation like this and were ready to crush that bug.  
"I'll take you on, 1 on 1," said Totodile as the younger   
Pokemon gasped and tried to persuade him to reconsider. "I'll   
defeat you here right now for the pride of my master Ash   
Ketchum. Heracross, you traitor, you're going down!"  
  
  
  
It slept on its own island, not interfering with anyone else   
after the accident during the time when that stupid flying fortress   
thingies captured it. But now it was much smarter than before.   
Thinking back that it wanted to take over its friends' islands   
seemed foolish. But it's happy the way it was now. And wished   
that nothing would interfere this eternal peace. But then very soon   
it would realize that it is wrong and this peace would soon   
vanish…  
  
The helicopters had their target right on the island, waiting   
for the Pokemon to come out then extinguish them. As the ships   
were able to successfully unload the Falberhilroy Armors safely,   
the human weapons charged their way across the snowy fields. The   
drivers had no doubt about failing this mission, as this unbeatable   
barrier protects them. They seemed to lose their curiosity of this   
strange snow covering the summertime grass. The drivers didn't   
bother to look around the island to realize that everywhere on this   
island is covered in slow and thick ice, as if the land was in the   
arctic zone and remained permafrost. Another island was insight   
from here to see that summer time had arrived and the plants   
sprung back to life with its gracious green. However that island   
also seemed very odd, as dark clouds of dry thunder surrounded   
the top of the island, impossible to see the peak of that mountain.   
  
"Sir! We've arrived on the island! Over!" said the   
commanders with over confidence. He didn't see a point of   
reporting back to the headquarter, as this mission would be as easy   
as taking a candy from a candy from a baby. The headquarter just   
replied to attack. They didn't even discuss like in a usual invasion   
as they've relied their success all on these weapons.  
  
Back on Mount Silver, the green Pokemon was sitting on his   
certain rock again, gazing at the world. It closed its eyes, as it had   
a sudden psychic vision. Somewhere, somewhere out in the orange   
islands, another group of Falberhilroy Armor seemed to arrive to   
invade another island owned by the Pokemon. It grinned, and   
laughed to itself. This time humans got the wrong island to toy   
with…  
  
Deep inside the snowy island, a blizzard blew acting as a   
natural barrier protecting the legendary Pokemon inside. It   
suddenly opened its eyes and woke up from its sleep. It unfolded   
its beautiful blue wings that were once covering its blue-feathered   
bodies. As the wings of the legendary Pokemon unfolded, small   
dust of ice blew out of the wings. Then it screeched in its graceful   
form, and then flew out of the cave quickly.  
  
The commander on the helicopter then saw only a glimpse of   
a blue energy flying out of the island. Then seeing that energy   
slowed down revealing its identity of a bird Pokemon, the   
Pokemon revolved around the peak of the snowcapped mountain,   
screeching in its flight, challenging the humans to battle.   
"Aerial battle? This sounded fun!" laughed the commander   
as he thought about the pathetic blue Pokemon trying its luck   
against these invincible Falberhilroy Armor. He just couldn't wait   
burning that bird into fried crisp and its feathers into black ashes.   
Then he commanded the Falberhilroy Armors to go to the foothill   
of the mountain to accept the Pokemon's challenge.  
  
As the commander enjoyed his cup of fruit juice along with   
the other staff member on the plane, he got a report back from one   
of the captains leading the Falberhilroy Armors.  
"Sir! The road seemed to be blocked by many layers of snow   
and thick ice! Over!" said the captain. A female worker on the   
same plane as the commander looked out at the weapons stuck in   
their tracks because of the ice blocking the road.  
"Burn and melt the ice with Ember attack! Do I need to   
command everything! Use your brain!" scolded the commander at   
the stupidity of the army.  
"But sir! The ice won't melt!" replied the captain, which   
shocked the commander. The ice won't melt…?  
"If you don't succeed, try, try again!" scolded the   
commander to remain his reputation of coolness. The captain just   
signed then tried again. Stupid people, thought the commander as   
he lighted his cigarette.   
  
The bird Pokemon stood over one of the rocky ledge.   
Humans were worst than it thought. Reports from other Pokemon   
said that Humans were a bully and casting havoc everywhere with   
their advanced weapons. Are the weapons really advanced or   
powerful? Doesn't look like it. They were already stuck dead in   
their tracks. Couldn't even reach the foothill of the mountain. That   
was pathetic. It thought to itself. Enough time toying with them.   
Now it was time to finish them off.   
  
"Captain! The ice won't melt!" said the soldiers. The ice was   
thick and hard. They couldn't crack it, melt it or just go around it.   
It was just there blocking their path, stopping them in their tracks.   
He signed. Perhaps this just wasn't their lucky day. But then either   
way wasn't it getting gradually colder and colder? Then the captain   
heard a scream. Then the blue Pokemon was slowing advancing   
towards them.  
"Our lucky day! We can't get to it but it come to us! FIRE!"   
commanded the captain. The Falberhilroy soldiers skillfully drove   
the Armors into a line and combined their power. Then they   
attacked the Pokemon with a fire and electrical beam. Then the   
attack hit the target and smokes gathered all around the targeted   
Pokemon. As the Pokemon was covered up in smokes, the soldiers   
fired many small attacks with many different kinds of element.   
  
Above the battlefield, the captain in the helicopter celebrated   
at seeing the destruction of another critter. The captain made an   
tsk-tsk-tsk sound seeing how foolish the Pokemon was to try to   
attack it, and found its road to death. However the odds weren't in   
the humans' favor of winning…  
  
As the smoke slowly cleared away and the drivers of the   
Falberhilroy Armor were off guards and were just chatting among   
themselves, it used a Whirlwind and the smoke was blew away.   
Then the humans gasped seeing the icy barrier surrounding the   
Pokemon, not even tickled by their powerful attacks. The drivers   
quickly went back to action and started their attacks again. But   
then this time the Pokemon was having no mercy as it flew around   
the attacks swiftly. A brave soldier then walked away from its   
group to chase the Pokemon and started attacking on his own. The   
Pokemon didn't felt the attack as the Reflect cut off the effect of   
the attacks. Bravery won't win in this battle, as the Pokemon did a   
quick aerial turn and evaded more of the humans' attacks. It started   
flying towards them in a hasty speed, targeting the soldier who was   
away from everyone else. The captain shouted in horror as the   
Pokemon just flew by the Falberhilroy Armor, its beautiful icy   
wings slightly touching the edge of the weapon, and then the driver   
was lifeless… blanketed by a thick layer of ice.   
  
"AAHHHHH!!!" screamed the captain, as the commander   
demanded an explanation.   
"What's happening down there?" asked the captain.  
"We must escape at once sir! Unbelievable power…   
Pokemon…" said the commander. The captain didn't understand   
as a thick layer of cold mist suddenly gathered around the island.   
All he could do is just hope for the best.  
  
Seeing how quickly one of their comrades just froze, or a   
better description would be turned to ice. He looked like he was   
just covered in ice, but then the detector didn't pick up any form of   
life, or once was a life form, inside the icy prison. He was just an   
ice block looking like a driver inside some weapon… Horrible,   
thought the soldiers as they tried to run but this thick fog was   
preventing them to see any farther than a little more of 1 meter. It   
was cold, freezing to the heart, as the fog got stronger and they   
were nearly blind.   
  
The Pokemon stood on a rocky edge, seeing the pathetic   
humans so helpless and panicking in its misty creation. Enough fun   
time as it must get down to business. It gathered its energy, as its   
blue and white body was surrounded by a mystical blue aura, and   
its eyes became icy blue. Quick as a flash, the mist materialized   
into ice as the island now have a row of brand new ice carvings of   
humans, all holding horrible and scared expressions on their faces   
before they were turned into ice…   
  
  
  
Celebi, on top of Mount Silver, opened its eyes as it used its   
psychic power to view the battle of the humans up to the legendary   
Articuno. It sighed. It tried to give humans a chance to regret their   
action and gave them chance to change and apologize to the world.   
But then they didn't take the chance, and even tried to attack a   
legendary Pokemon. Humans were now in a state of helpless.   
Humans would just lead the world into its destruction. They were   
just a dangerous species that will be a threat to everyone. As one of   
the guardians of the earth like all the legendary Pokemon, it is its   
duty to protect the land, and save it from its destruction. It cannot   
allow anything to destroy the world, and anything dangerous to the   
world should be destroyed completely…   
  
  
  
Do leave your e-mail address in the review. This is entirely optional. If you   
do, I'll inform you through e-mail (my address:   
super_wobba@hotmail.com) when the next chapter will be out, like an   
authoralert. If you think this story is crap or it's brilliant, do tell me in the   
review so I know what areas I need improvement on, such as character   
descriptions, etc… I tried to do better on my grammar but then again,   
English isn't really my mother tongue so… I'll just do my best!  
Next Chapter- Goodbye Neo-Saffron  
  
(Preview: As the god of thunder lead Pokemon to war with the humans and   
destroyed the human world, the only choice to stop the world going into   
total destruction from Pokemon and humans is to persuade the legendary   
Pokemon who lead other Pokemon to battle. To do this, Pikachu, Chikorita   
and the others must leave their home and off to their true beginning of their   
adventure…) 


End file.
